kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddy Murphy
"Geez Maddy, you sure have Mom's attitude." - Zach to his sister Maddy. Madeline Murphy, better known as Maddy, is the daughter of Doug and Gwen Murphy in Numbuh 227's and Gamewizard's universe. She, along with her twin brother Zach, were borrowed from Numbuh 227 by Gamewizard2008 for his Nextgen Series. She is Numbuh 58x59 of the Decommissioning Squad, and works under Francis Drilovsky, and can be considered Francis's right-hand girl. She might have a crush on Chris Uno. Her Status as an Operative Maddy is highly respected amongst the Decommissioning Squad, including by her leader, Francis himself. Since her appointing to the Decom. Squad, the number of captured renegade teens has gone up dramatically, and for this reason, she is a primary target to the Teen Ninjas. Many other operatives have a distaste with Maddy, believing she loves to wipe operatives of their memories, and are also disgusted with her distaste in metahumans. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Drowning", she and her family were on vacation. Maddy and Zach separated from Doug and Gwen. She then was pushed over a ledge by a mysterious woman, and fell into the ocean. The woman draged her underwater until she was saved by her mother. Since then, she had a fear of drowning. In the one-shot 'New Dog', Maddy and her family go to Bruce's Pet Shop to get Maddy a pet for her 8th birthday. First they saw a parrot, but Maddy wasn't interested and then she saw a goldfish that felt humans emotions, first saying that it was cool, but then yelling that it was freaky after the fish yelled at them to let him out. Maddy said that she wanted a puppy, on which Zach complained. Then Bruce shows them a brown, German shepherd puppy called Sparky that immediately licked her face, making Maddy giggle. Maddy thought that he was cute and that she liked the name Sparky. So her parents bought him, unaware that the dog was actually a robot made by two mysterious figures who were assigned to keep an eye on Maddy. She and Zach first officially appear in the multichapter "First Day"; on the second and third chapter, in which they seemed to hate Dillon because of what his father did. She was a main character in the one-shot "Jealousy", showing disgust with metahumans/benders as Chris Uno came to tell her why she shouldn't hate them. In Scorched Wings, she and Zach are with the KND Armada, fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature in jetpacks. They try to shoot Phosphora, but they get zapped and fall when the jetpacks short-out. They are later seen being led by Francis, still shaking from the shock. At the end, they take Phosphora to the Arctic Prison after being cured from the shock, Maddy calling Phosphora "lightning freak." Both appear in The Gang, flying through space in a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Maddy having a discussion with Zach about Yipper cards, before crashing into the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In the final chapter, they come to take Arlon to the Arctic Prison. In the Shrinking Series story, Maddy's Sad Day, Maddy is shrunken down by Nya LaMar and the Teen Ninjas after decommissioning another overaged operative. She goes into a state of panic, afraid of everything around her, but is calmed down when Chris Uno promises to make her normal again. Chris brings Maddy home as they go to sleep, and Maddy wishes to sleep with Chris, so he lets her sleep on his chest. The next morning, Chris and Zach are able to convince Maddy that she's still a strong girl, and she gets up the courage to face the Teen Ninjas with them. They go up to Moonbase so Francis can teach Maddy Tiny Style, and she prevails. They all go to the Teens' Hangout to battle the Teen Ninjas, and as almost all the operatives are shrunken, Nya is about to kill Zach. But Maddy saves him by unleashing a blood-hurdling scream, strangely knocking everyone out. Afterward, she tricks Shade into knocking Nya out, and Chris and Francis (still shrunken) use the shrink ray to change Maddy back to normal. At the story's end, the Decom. Troops are all playing with the shrunken Teen Ninjas, with Maddy using Nya as a toy. She, along with her brother, appeared with other operatives singing in the story Operation: SCARY, dressed as a dragon. She and Zach got into a discussion with the Dimalanta twins because they were wearing the same costumes as Zach and herself. She later took Zach back home to get Zach's candy bag. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes place, she gets turned into a real dragon. Whe she and Zach try to get help from their parents, Gwen hits her with a rake. She and Zach then run away from there. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River, where Zach leaves Maddy to chase a rabbit. She looks at her reflection in the river and is upset that she is now a "freak". Chris appears and he tells her that even though she is a normal human, they are alike. Maddy then sings with Chris "We Are One" and is reunited with her brother. Both she and Zach go with Chris to Dr. Facilier's shop to try to get back to normal. Maddy, Chris, and Zach along with Dr. Facilier, fought Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and her group time to help Nolan and his group. Later she, Chris and Zach prevent Jack O'Lantern from escaping from the school, along with Crystal and the other operatives. When the curse is broken, she and her brother are returned to normal and hug each other. Then, she goes with the other kids for some last-minute trick-or-treating. Maddy appears along Zach in the story Code: XANA, when Dillon comes to the Moonbase to show Francis his new HEAD-SET 2.0. They said that they didn't get how the HEAD-SET was different from the normal ones and Dillon said that it had information that could destroy the KND, on which they sarcastically responded that it would turn out great before leaving to help Francis catch a runaway teen. Later they appear, along with Cheren, when Dillon exits the cyber world. They accused him of stealing information for the villains and suggest that they give the Code Module to GUN for better safe keeping. Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to see if they found out what was the poder that appeared after destroying Viridi's Spidermankey. She and Zach are in the group that goes with Dillon to the Cyber World. In the Cybernetic City, while riding a Light Cycle, she gets attacked by armored tanks but Chris saves her. Maddy participates in the battle against XANA. In Operation: MASKED, ''Majora/Miyuki steals Maddy and Zach's souls, turning them into monsters. At the end of the story, they are revealed to have been turned into Chuchus. She and Zach return with the others to Hyrule through the Dimensional Portal and returned to normal. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and her brother along with Francis, Panini and Cheren are in Facilier's shop to see if he found out what the strange dust is. They later participate in the War on Flora, in which Doflamingo Jr. takes control of Maddy using his puppet powers, but she is released upon Cheren's demand. In Operation: CLOWN, she and Zach are hanging with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. Maddy is disgusted at Kaleo picking his brain while Zach is impresssed. After Haruka arrives, she goes with the rest of the group to find an injured seagull and Maddy is impressed when Haruka heals it. Maddy and the rest of the group are taken away by strange men in yellow suits. Major Battles *Maddy vs. Eldwin and his henchmen. *Maddy and Zach vs. Phosphora. *Maddy vs. Nya LaMar. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Maddy vs. Rob Lucci (scheduled). Appearance Maddy looks almost like a carbon copy of her mom, but has her dad's eye color. She wears a blue shirt with a red stripe on the middle, blue jeans and white sneakers. Abilities Maddy has a high level of hand-to-hand combat ability as she can easily beat many opponents. Also, in Maddy's Sad Day, she develops Tiny Style Combat after some training. She also apparently possesses an ability called "Conqueror's Haki". Weaknesses After the events in the one-shot ''Drowning, Maddy develops a great fear of drowning and therefore she's not a good swimmer. She also had difficulty battling the Teen Ninjas after being shrunk, before she trained to battle in her miniaturized size. Trivia *Her fist name, Maddy, is after Maddie Fitzpatrick from the Suite Life series. *Her middle name, Basset, is after the Egyptian goddess. *In Gamewizard2008's stories, she is named Maddy Ocelot Murphy. However, Numbuh 227 decided to use this name for her series. *Maddy is a name of Hebrew origin and it means "woman from Magdala; maiden; young unmarried woman." *She is afraid of drowning. *She is voiced by Tara Strong like her mom. *Her birthday is in January 11. Quotes "Well, whatever. All we know is, we don't exactly trust you, Dillon. If you're anything like your father, we're keeping our guard up around you." "Well, whatever, Mom. All I know is, if they're gonna use their powers to make the rest of us feel like nothing, they aren't getting an inch of respect." - 'First Day' "I said I wasn't jealous! I just don't think it's right to have them around." - 'Jealous' "I... never wanna... go swimming... again." - 'Drowning' "Can it, Lightning Freak." - 'Scorched Wings' "Pfft. The only complicated thing requiring a lot of knowledge to understand is your brain, Zach." - 'The Gang' "This is the worst night of my life. All I wanted to do was go trick-or-treating with my stupid brother. And now look at us! We're monsters… our parents kicked us out… now I'm just another '''freak' like the rest of them."'' - 'Operation SCARY' "Oh, yeah. It's one of those HEAD-SETs. Our mom and dad told us about those. Never saw much point in them compared to a normal headset." - 'Code: XANA' "Ha ha! Aww, it's so cute!" - 'New Dog' Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Future Kids Category:KND Operative Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Characters Category:Tiny Style Users